Pour les beaux yeux de Miss Piki
by OtomeSama
Summary: Le jour de la saint Valentin, le Raichu de Tili, amoureux, cherche le cadeau idéal pour faire plaisir à une vedette.


**Bonjour à tous !**

Voici un O.S écrit spécialement pour la saint Valentin, avec quelques jours de retard mais... Peu importe ! x)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! ~~

* * *

 **Pour les beaux yeux de Miss Piki**

* * *

 _Les légendes racontent que si un couple d'amoureux rencontre un Lovdisc, ils s'aimeront jusqu'à la fin des temps._

 _L'on dit aussi que, pendant la saison des amours, d'innombrables Lovdisc se réunissent près d'une barrière de corail et donnent l'impression que la mer est rose._

 _Ils sont le symbole d'un amour éternel, la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse offrir._

Sur la plage au sable fin et chaud du club Hano Hano, Tili travaillait, à ses heures perdues, comme lanceur de Concombaffes. Grâce à cet emploi peu plaisant mais assez bien payé, il pouvait gonfler ses maigres économies de dresseur. Seulement, tous les Poke Dollars gagnés partaient toujours très rapidement dans des montagnes de Malasadas pour lui et ses Pokemons. Tili n'avait pas le sens des dépenses. Manger comptait bien plus pour lui et son estomac.

Voilà plusieurs fois qu'il accomplissait la tâche ingrate de jeter des Concombaffes qui pullulaient la plage, à la mer. Il avait acquis une technique parfaite.

Il prit son élan, courut sur le sable et, dans un geste souple du poignet, lança le petit Pokemon oursin aussi loin qu'il le put. Il avait bien réussi son coup. A cette distance, il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

Épuisé par la chaleur étouffante mais satisfait par son travail, il s'empressa de rejoindre son employeur qui lui donna sa paye bien méritée.

Et, aussitôt... Tili sortit Raichu, le plus glouton de ses Pokemon, de sa Poke ball.

\- Raichu, ça te dit d'aller manger des Malasadas ? Demanda-t-il avec un radieux sourire alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse de son partenaire.

Justement, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Raichu effectua quelques pirouettes dans les airs sur sa queue qui lui servait de planche de surf et laissa s'échapper de ses petites joues jaunes, des étincelles de joie. Comme son dresseur, il raffolait des Malasadas. Maxi, pimentées, amères, douces, ils les aimaient toutes sans exception !

Sur la même longueur d'onde ( de choc ), Tili et Raichu grimpèrent les marches blanches qui scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil, pour quitter la plage du club et regagner la place de l'Hôtel.

Ils traversèrent le petit pont qui enjambait une piscine d'eau claire avant de passer devant le somptueux hôtel le plus attractif de tout Alola. Toute l'année, des touristes venaient du monde entier pour profiter de ses services irréprochables ainsi que de la mer ambiante de l'archipel et du club de golf pour les intéressés.

Plus loin, leur attention fut attirée par un spectacle peu commun. Ils s'approchèrent de la foule regroupée autour d'un transat.

Derrière cet amas de vacanciers, Tili et Raichu reconnurent Miss Piki, la vedette Pikachu d'Alola. Elle sirotait tranquillement un cocktail sur son transat tandis que son manager tentait tant bien quel de maintenir la foule. Non loin du Pokemon, un détail ne passait pas inaperçu. Une montagne de cadeaux impressionnante était amassée à côté du petit Pokemon souris. Des lettres d'amour, marquées d'un petit cœur rouge, écrites par des dresseurs de la part de leur Pokemon, des peluches Pikachu, des perles, des chococoeurs, Miss Piki pouvait être comblées avec toutes ces attentions généreuses. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter la moindre attention et laissait à son Manager le soin de les récupérer pour elle.

Tili qui s'éloignait de l'amas bruyant, s'indigna presque de ne pas avoir vu une seule Malasada. S'il y avait bien un cadeau qui faisait plaisir à tous les coups, c'était sans conteste les beignets traditionnels d'Alola.

Tout de même, le dresseur se demandait ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel engouement autour de Miss Piki. Elle était célèbre, certes, mais, jamais il ne l'avait vue autant entourée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse, il tapa du poing dans sa main comme s'il venait subitement de comprendre quelque chose.

\- C'est la saint Valentin ! S'exclama-t-il.

Raichu le dévisagea avec des grands yeux ronds. Bien évidemment, en ce jour où l'on fêtait l'amour, les prétendants de Miss Piki, venus du monde entier, lui déclaraient leur flamme.

\- Avec tous ces cadeaux, elle va rapidement trouver un fiancé ! S'amusa Tili.

Mais, Raichu, lui, n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Depuis leur première visite au club Hano Hano, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un Pikachu, Miss Piki ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. Il avait été charmé par ses petits yeux noirs pétillants, sa grâce et sa beauté naturelles ainsi que sa jolie queue dont la terminaison dessinait un cœur. Seulement, à ses yeux, il devait être un fan parmi tant d'autres sans la moindre importance.

Il soupira. Il lui était insignifiant et, pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucun cadeau à lui offrir pour la Saint Valentin. Alors, tristement, il suivit son dresseur vers le restaurant de Malasadas, son seul réconfort.

Après un délicieux repas pendant lequel Raichu n'avait manifesté son enthousiasme qu'après avoir croqué dans une divine Malasada douce, Tili se dirigea vers la plage de Ekaeka où il avait rendez-vous avec Lilie.

Tous deux se prélassaient sur le sable chaud, glace en main qu'il fallait manger rapidement si ils ne voulaient pas la voir dégouliner sur leurs doigts. Leurs Pokemons s'amusaient un peu plus loin à creuser dans le sable, courir après les petites pelles des Bacabouh ou s'éclabousser dans l'eau tiède.

Mais, l'un d'entre eux ne semblait pas s'amuser. Raichu était assis au bord de l'eau, seul et recroquevillé sur lui même. Perdu dans ses pensées, ils poussaient un nombre incalculable de soupirs. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les Goélises qui volaient librement dans les airs deux par deux, les Corayons qui se câlinaient sur des rochers et les Magicarpes qui nageaient en amoureux.

Lilie, qui l'avait aperçut, fit signe à Tili de regarder dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait du bout du doigt.

\- Raichu n'a pas l'air bien, dit-elle avec un ton inquiet.

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté le club Hano Hano... Même les Malasadas n'ont pas suffi à lui remonter le moral ! S'indigna une nouvelle fois Tili.

\- Il s'est passé quelques chose ?

\- Huuum, non je crois pas. Affirma Tili après réflexion.

Lilie fixa le Pokemon un instant, en silence. Elle réfléchissait si fort qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et se pinçait les lèvres. Soudain, une lueur vint illuminer son regard et une expression d'enthousiasme flagrant s'empara de son visage.

\- Peut être qu'il est amoureux !

\- Amoureux ? Répéta Tili, pas sûr de comprendre le raisonnement de son amie.

\- Oui ! Reprit Lilie. Le jour de la saint Valentin, il arrive que, humains comme Pokemons, se sentent soudainement déprimés parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment exprimer leur amour à celle ou celui qu'ils aiment !

Tili regarda Lilie d'un air incrédule. Jamais cette idée ne lui était venue à l'esprit mais, il faisait confiance à l'intuition féminine de la blonde. Il se tritura les méninges pour savoir qui était la dulcinée de Raichu. L'un de ses Pokemons ? Non. Il l'aurait sans doute remarqué. Un Concombaffe qu'il avait jeté à la mer ? Non plus. Il voyait mal Raichu s'enticher d'une minuscule chose gluante. Alors peut être était-ce...

\- Miss Piki ! Cria-t-il soudain, si fort, que les voyageurs sur la plage se retournèrent pour le regarder.

\- Quoi, Miss Piki ? Demanda Lilie un peu gênée par les regards.

Tili lui raconta alors qu'ils avaient croisé Miss Piki, entourée de fans et de cadeaux de saint Valentin. C'était à ce moment précis que Raichu avait perdu son sourire.

Résolus à aider le Pokemon en peine, Lilie et Tili le rejoignirent. Visiblement, Lilie avait déjà une idée en tête lorsqu'elle sortit de son sac, une encyclopédie sur les Pokemons, à défaut d'avoir un Pokedex. Elle montra alors à Raichu une page sur les Lovdisc et d'une voix douce, lui fit la lecture.

 _Les légendes racontent que si un couple d'amoureux rencontre un Lovdisc, il s'aimera jusqu'à la fin des temps._

 _L'on dit aussi que, pendant la saison des amours, d'innombrables Lovdisc se réunissent près d'une barrière de corail et donnent l'impression que la mer est rose._

 _Ils sont le symbole d'un amour éternel, la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse offrir._

Le regard de Raichu s'illumina. Ce cadeau sortait du lot. Il ferait certainement très plaisir à Miss Piki. Convaincu par l'idée de Lilie, il tournoya joyeusement dans les airs en levant ses petites pattes au ciel. Ravi de voir son Pokemon à nouveau souriant, Tili se chargea du reste. La pêche, c'était son domaine. Quand il était petit, son grand père, le doyen Pectorius, l'emmenait très souvent au bord des rives d'Alola pour pêcher toutes sortes de Pokemons. Alors pêcher un Lovdisc n'avait pas de secret pour lui.

Il s'installa sur sa Poke monture Lokhlass et s'éloigna de la rive, suivi de Raichu qui flottait dans les airs tandis que Lilie les attendait sur la plage pour surveiller leurs Pokemons.

* * *

Le pelage doré par les chauds rayons du soleil de l'après midi, Miss Piki sirotait son énième cocktail, confortablement installée sur son transat. Son manager avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses fans et s'affairait maintenant à déballer les cadeaux sous les yeux de la star. Mais, rien de ce qu'il lui montrait ou lisait ne semblait retenir son intérêt ni même un temps soit peu, piquer sa curiosité. Elle n'en avait que faire, tout simplement.

Dans un long soupir, le manager rangea tous les cadeaux dans une grande boite sur laquelle il écrivit "Saint Valentin, à mettre au placard".

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'accorder sa première pause de la journée, il grommela quelque chose du genre « Oh... Non ! Pas encore ! » lorsqu'il vit Tili et Lilie s'approcher, Raichu sur leurs pas.

Il vint à leur rencontre, le visage désolé.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais on ne reçoit plus de fan ni aucun cadeau. Miss Piki aimerait se reposer.

L'air ravi de Lilie se changea en une mine boudeuse.

\- Oh non, s'il vous plait ! Ça compte beaucoup pour Raichu !

\- Je suis navré mais, n'insistez pas...

Il s'arrêta lorsque Tili lui tendit une énorme Malasada avec un grand sourire.

\- Goûtez ça ! C'est délicieux !

Un peu hésitant, mais, incapable de résister à l'odeur alléchante du mets, il le saisit et, après une première bouchée, son visage se détendit, sa mâchoire crispée se relâcha en un sourire satisfait et son regard s'adoucit. Au plus grand bonheur des deux adolescents et surtout de Raichu, il leur donna l'autorisation de voir Miss Piki.

Encouragé par son dresseur et son amie, Raichu s'approcha timidement de la jolie Pikachu, son cadeau caché derrière son dos.

Miss Piki le regarda se balancer de droite à gauche avec lassitude. Elle masqua ses yeux de ses lunettes de soleil rose pastel et se remit à siroter son cocktail, ignorant la présence de Raichu.

Seulement, le Pokemon n'était pas prêt à renoncer maintenant. Courageusement, il lui tendit un mignon petit Lovdisc, sans doute encore jeune, qu'elle dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

Raichu se demandait si elle savait ce qu'offrir un Lovdisc représentait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentirait bien ridicule. Il retint son souffle lorsque Miss Piki daigna se redresser sur son transat pour prendre son cadeau. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il vit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges que d'ordinaire. Miss Piki était-elle touchée ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais, il était sûr d'une chose, Miss Piki avait rougi. Il la trouvait encore plus mignonne ainsi seulement, il ne put l'observer plus longtemps puisque son manager qui avait terminé sa Malasada lui demanda gentiment de partir pour la laisser se reposer.

Raichu s'exécuta, accompagné des deux dresseurs, dans un dernier regard à sa belle. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de retour, il n'était pas triste. Il avait été le seul à attirer, au moins un peu, l'attention de Miss Piki.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tili s'empressa de sortir Raichu de sa Poke ball pour lui montrer une lettre à son adresse. Il lui fit la lecture. Le visage de Raichu devint plus étincelant encore qu'un onde de choc.

Miss Piki l'invitait à prendre le thé.


End file.
